


Empty hands

by HiroshiSensei



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: — Но я хочу, — решил Джо. — Я хочу тебя целовать. И обнимать тебя хочу! — Он снова притянул Каору в свои объятия, не позволяя оттолкнуть себя. — Хочу, чтобы ты не думал о каком-то подонке, который не стоит того.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Empty hands

**Author's Note:**

> и я тоже в них упала)))
> 
> бета — daanko

Джо показалось, что он где-то это уже видел. Он как минимум помнил это чувство. В его огромном крепком теле вдруг не осталось сил на то, чтобы прямо стоять на ногах. Колени дрожали от страха, а сердце изнывало.

Он не мог найти Черри, хотя оббежал всю трассу. Смотреть на Адама было тошно, и кулаки чесались. Джо совершенно точно уже переживал это.

Они тогда заканчивали старшую школу. Каору никогда не умел плакать, будучи слишком гордым, но Джо чувствовал его боль как свою. Он видел напряженные скулы и то, как Каору отводил взгляд, словно мог разрыдаться в любой момент. Джо, не придумав ничего стоящего, решил просто подойти и обнять его, прижать к груди и не отпускать до тех пор, пока дрожь не отступит, пока они оба не успокоятся. Каору двинул ему в плечо, больно наступил на ногу и убежал, крича, что его все заебали. А Джо взял и отпустил его.

Каору некуда было идти. Их город — огромен, но у Каору не было своего места, где можно было бы подышать и успокоиться — или Джо не знал о таком. Поэтому он тогда пришел к себе домой, тихонько включил свет на кухне, чтобы не разбудить родителей, и развел готовую смесь для кексов.

Матушка готовила превосходное печенье из этой смеси, но Джо мог лишь следовать инструкции. Он нашел шоколад в комнате, порезал его и кинул в формочки, которые залил тестом, а потом сидел и смотрел на духовку, иногда поглядывая на время. В инструкции не было шоколада, но Каору обожал его, поэтому Джо соригинальничал.

По итогу дно кексов подгорело из-за шоколада, но они оказались вполне съедобными. Каору никогда не прогуливал занятия, и Коджиро надеялся поймать его в школе. Он взял свои кексики, обрезав подгоревшие края, пришел пораньше и молча оставил подарочек в шкафчике Каору, не подписав его. Джо надеялся, что сможет заставить его улыбнуться и не думать об этом ублюдке, но Каору даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

Сейчас все происходило по тому же сценарию, но Черри убежал заранее. Джо знал, что дело не в проигрыше Адаму и даже не в том, что Адам ударил его. Его мутило, и это место угнетало. Члены их скромного клуба даже не догадывались о том, какой Адам человек, но Черри думал, что знал его.

— Ублюдок, — выругался Джо, когда не нашел ни Каору, ни его доску.

Он снова пошел на кухню. Они с Каору не были друзьями, как в те времена, но Джо ничто не мешало вломиться к нему домой с горячими кексами и бутылкой чего-нибудь крепкого. Сейчас он был больше себя в школьные годы, и Каору не смог бы так просто оттолкнуть его от себя.

Джо как раз взбивал белки, когда дверь в его ресторан открылась. Он мелко вздрогнул и надавил на край стола всем весом, слыша, как скрипит дерево. 

— Потратил все деньги на своих баб и теперь приходится работать по ночам? — спросил его голос Каору, который звучал совсем как чужой. Он хрипел и говорил низко. Он был очень сильно расстроен, и Джо снова не нашел в себе сил, чтобы обернуться.

— Хотел, вот, тебя на свидание позвать, но, думаю, ты мне дорого обойдешься, — ответил Джо.

Ножки стула неприятно заскрипели по полу, но сейчас это был самый успокаивающий звук. Каору пришел к нему сам, а значит, не придется искать его и драться для того, чтобы просто успокоить его. Сомнительное бы было времяпрепровождение.

Они молчали. Джо открыл бутылку вина и протянул ее Каору, боясь посмотреть на него. Он смело разговаривал с красивыми девушками, не чувствовал страха перед самыми опасными препятствиями на трассе, но боялся увидеть его слезы.

— Только не клади шоколад как в тот раз, — сказал Каору. Судя по звуку, он наполнил два бокала. — Опять подгорит.

Джо удивился. Он не оставлял записку и никогда не говорил ему, кто готовил те кексы. Руки задрожали, но, к счастью, ему не нужно было делать тесто вручную.

— В этот раз будет по-другому, — кивнул Джо, — я знаю, как сделать, чтобы было идеально.

Послышался тяжелый вздох. Джо не знал, говорит он про кексы или про ситуацию в целом. Он с трудом сдерживал себя в руках — так сильно хотелось подлететь и обнять Каору, зарыться руками в его волосы и не отпускать. Ему нужно было вдохнуть его запах, погладить по голове и пообещать, что теперь будет по-другому.

— Заставлю переделывать, если будет не так, — ответил Каору. Теперь он звучал живее и тоном больше напоминал себя. Джо улыбнулся.

— Как скажешь.

Он загрузил кексы в духовку и лишь потом обернулся. Каору переоделся в повседневное, гладил ножку бокала пальцами и смотрел на него потяжелевшим взглядом из-за очков. Джо подошел к барной стойке и оперся на нее локтями. Он смотрел на ссадины на лице Каору, одновременно чувствуя ярость и накатившую нежность. Адам приложил его со всей силы, ударил по лицу, оставив некрасивые следы.

Джо хлопнул по стойке левой ладонью, а правой потянулся к лицу Каору, поглаживая гладкую нежную кожу щеки прямо рядом с ранкой. Каору опустил веки. Его губы дрожали, но он не вырывался, сидя неподвижно ровно.

— Я его прикончу, — шепнул Джо, склоняясь, чтобы снять с Каору очки и поцеловать каждую ранку. Пришлось обнять его лицо ладонями, чтобы точно не дернулся и не вздумал убежать. Но Каору покорно принимал ласку, мелко вздрагивая всем телом.

Было нестерпимо больно. Джо не удержался и выбежал за стойку, чтобы подойти ближе. Каору сразу же уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и замер.

— А ты не убегай так больше. Я искал тебя, — попросил Джо, поглаживая его мягкие волосы. Каору только усмехнулся.

— Зачем?

— Переживал.

— Только не говори, что ты хотел меня утешить! — Каору отодвинулся, толкая Джо в грудь. Джо с силой притянул его обратно.

— Может, и хотел.

— Знаю я, так ты умеешь. Полгорода утешил уже.

Джо лишь цокнул языком, но не отпустил. Он мягко коснулся его макушки губами, затем отвел волосы от плеча, откидывая назад, и поцеловал за ухом. Каору тихо сдавленно застонал, словно ему это совершенно не нравилось.

— Не надо…

— Почему?

— Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Джо вновь обхватил его голову ладонями и слегка отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Лицо Каору покраснело, а губы стали пухлее, словно он кусал их все время. Джо поцеловал и их, просто коснувшись своими и тут же отступая. Каору невольно выпятил нижнюю губу, возмущенно поднял взгляд.

— Но я хочу, — решил Джо. — Я хочу тебя целовать. И обнимать тебя хочу! — Он снова притянул Каору в свои объятия, не позволяя оттолкнуть себя. — Хочу, чтобы ты не думал о каком-то подонке, который не стоит того.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты лучше? — рассмеялся Каору.

— Конечно! — гордо заявил Джо, крепко сжал его и тут же отпустил. — Я не позволю ему обижать тебя. Я никогда не доведу до слез.

Это звучало как обещание. Каору в его руках не шевелился и не издавал ни звука.

— Я не твоя девчонка! — возмутился он.

— Знаю. Не каждый парень выдержал бы такой удар, а ты…

Ему было неприятно вспоминать это — казалось, волной от удара зацепило и его, хотя он стоял далеко и наблюдал за всем с экрана. Но Каору держался молодцом и переживал совершенно не поэтому.

— Какой же ты идиот, — шепнул Каору, но не оттолкнул.

Они тихо обнимались какое-то время. Джо следил за таймером, чувствуя, как горит его грудь и лицо. Ему стало тепло и спокойно в тот самый момент, когда Каору снова начал ругаться. Игнорируя колкие комментарии, Джо развел его колени, чтобы было удобнее обниматься, и довольно улыбнулся, но потом заметил раны на голых ногах Каору.

— Позволь мне целовать твои ноги, — попросил Джо, заранее готовясь к тому, что его самого ударят. Но Каору кивнул.

— Трахни меня.

— Не сегодня.

— Почему это?

Джо хотел вытрахать все ненужные мысли из его головы, но чувствовал, как они оба устали. Следовало завернуть Каору в одеяло, заварить ему самый вкусный чай и обнимать его всю ночь, пока Каору не проснется отдохнувший. Джо был готов защищать его от всего мира, пусть и понимал, что Черри Блоссом — самый ядовитый мужчина из всех, кого он знал. Черри мог постоять за себя, но Джо ничего не мог поделать с собственными желаниями спрятать его.

— Лучше отдыхай. Я не смогу остановиться, — сказал Джо. Он отступил и взял ладони Каору в свои, погладил и поцеловал пальцы, чувствуя мозоли, которые оставила его работа. — Видишь, я даже не могу перестать тебя целовать.

Каору закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Он вырвал руки и обнял Джо, притягивая к себе, чтобы нормально поцеловать. От этого Джо не отказался и с радостью смял его губы своими, нежно лаская так, как ему давно хотелось. Он не понимал, почему решился на это сейчас, но чувствовал, что все должно было произойти сейчас и именно так.

Все было правильно. Каору обнимал его руками и ногами, отвечал на поцелуи. Он не хмурился, но глаза его стали влажными. Джо оторвался от его губ и прошелся ими по длинным ресницам и щекам, стараясь не тревожить ссадины. Затем он снова вернулся к губам, вжимая его в себя.

Кексики не пригорели. Каору не убежал. Джо не выпустил его из рук и не мог перестать целовать, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.


End file.
